dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Bird Blitz
'''Power Rangers Bird Blitz '''is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''twelth season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around birds. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 12 Theme Song: Bird Power Original airing: 1984 Previous: Power Rangers Travel Tribe Next: Power Rangers Hunter Heart Rangers * Everett Everett is the Red Ranger. He has the heart of a warrior, but not the body. His zords are the Red Condor and the Crimson Cardinal. His actor would be Sean Teale. * Gilda Gilda is the Blue Ranger. She is caring. Her zords are the Blue Swallow and the Green Hummingbird. Her actress would be Brec Bassinger. * Darrell Darrell is the Yellow Ranger. He is passionate. His zords are the Yellow Falcon and the Silver Ostrich. His actor would be Calum Worthy. * Soren Soren is the Black Ranger. He is noble. His zord is the Black Dragon. * Jago Jago is the White Ranger. He is strong. His zord is the White Wyvern. Allies * Mama Eagle Villains * Bloodstrucker * Attirus * Owlin * Air Blades Monsters * Vulkture * Soulgull Soulgull is a seagull themed monster faced in the episode "Not a Living Soul". He has the power to take someone's soul. * Clonedor * Hairon Hairon is a heron themed monster faced in the episode "Hair and Square". * Laloon * Dread Robin * Taffy Duck * Horndrill * Foulcon Foulcon is a falcon themed monster faced in the episode "Stink Twice". * Hourtross Hourtross is an albatross themed monster faced in the episode "Good Time Girl". He traps Glinda in a time loop, forcing her to relive a bad day over and over again and having to face another Hourtross every time. * Slaven Slaven is a raven themed monster faced in the episode "Mindless Fun". * Goodpecker * Slamingo * Ostretch Ostretch is a ostrich themed monster faced in the episode "The Long One". * Twocan Twocan is a toucan themed monster faced in the episode "Vanish into Twin Air". Ethereal Eggs # Red Condor # Blue Condor # Yellow Falcon # Black Dragon # White Wyvern # Green Hummingbird(Zord) # Silver Ostrich(Zord) # Crimson Cardinal(Zord) # Silver Pigeon # Beige Owl # Grey Puffin # Cyan Seagull # Brown Vulture # Blue Jay Arsenal Nest Watch Dragon Watch Personal Weapons: * Condor Sword * Swallow Shotgun * Falcon Axe * Dragon Naginata * Wyvern Tetsubo Wing Cycle Egg Scrambler(Team Attack) Mighty Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Swoop Megazord(Mach Speed Attack) ** Sky Gunner Megazord(Gatling Blast) ** Sky Spear Megazord(Torpedo Javelin) ** Sky Burner Megazord(Blue Fireball) * Virago Megazord(Dragon Spiral) Episodes # Take Flight # Worth Two In the Bush # Running Wild # Stink Twice # My Fair Baby # Not a Living Soul # Hair and Square # Fat of the Camp # Vanish into Twin Air # Circus of Fear # Imagine Dragons # Enter the Dragons # Dating Swim # Good Time Girl # High and Mighty # Dream Team # High School Musical # The Long One # Little Mother Episode Titles * Episode 4 is a pun on think twice. * Episode 5 is a pun on My Fair Lady. * Episode 7 is a pun on the phrase fair and square. * Episode 11 is named after a band. * Episode 17 is named after the Disney Channel Original Movie. Tamago Sentai Taifuunger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758980/Tamago-Sentai-TAIFUUNGER